


My Favorite Reality (part 1)

by QueenMae_theGay



Series: My Favorite Reality - Klance [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 17:34:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17729681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenMae_theGay/pseuds/QueenMae_theGay





	My Favorite Reality (part 1)

They’ve been arguing all day. Something about Lance taking his shot, or maybe Keith cut off Lance? Either way, they’re going to make my pasta sad if they don’t shut up. 

 

We were just running drills, anyway. Even though Earth is still kinda a mess, we actually had today off. 

 

So there I am, standing in my kitchen, listening to inane bickering as I try to make lasagna. 

 

And of course, Shiro was there, because of team unity and whatnot. And Pidge and Shiro are blathering on about some robotic probe she’s building. Not going to lie, they all could be quieter but I’m glad they’re all alive, so it’s fine. 

 

“YOU IGNORANT WALNUT!” She literally just grabbed Shiro by his giant-ass shoulders and now she’s?? Shaking him?? What the fuck, Pidge.  (I should mention she’s sitting on a counter, so she’s pretty much the same height as Shiro - who’s sitting in a chair.)

 

Slav chose that moment to just… stroll in. Oh boy. 

 

***

 

“Did I hear deep space probe? You know there’s only a .00042% chance you’re going to get the result you want in this reality.”

 

I laugh because even though he’s ridiculous, Slav is chill. 

 

“You failed to consider that I’m using a hybrid of Altean and Galra tech, though.”

 

“Fine, a .069% chance, then.”

 

He carries on his ridiculous routine, but honestly, I stopped listening. I’m watching Shiro turn purple and Slav literally climbs the walls. 

 

He stands up and leaves, but Slav continues his exploration of the ceiling. 

 

“You know, there’s an 82% chance that this reality is the one where…”

 

And for the first time in living memory, Slav stops mid-sentence. Shiro turns in the doorway, still fuming. 

 

***

“Your mullet is dumb.”

 

“You’re dumb.”

 

“Well yeah, I’m friends with you.”

 

His expression twists for a half second then goes back to its annoying smirk. I definitely just imagined that. I hurl out another insult, without really thinking about what I’m saying. 

 

To be honest, I’m more preoccupied with how Keith’s nose crinkles just the tiniest bit when he smirks at me. 

 

***

 

“ITS THIS REALITY! THIS IS MY FAVORITE ONE!!”

 

Given that he’s hanging from the ceiling by two tiny feet, I feel compelled to ask. “Slav, you good buddy?” Naturally, he ignores me. 

 

“THIS IS THE ONE WHERE THAT ONE” he points at Lance, “AND THAT ONE,” and he points to Keith “LIVE TO GET MARRIED!”

 

And now I really can’t help myself from laughing my gremlin ass off the counter, and I can hear Shiro losing his shit from the doorway. 

 

And then there’s this giant crashing noise and Hunk squeals, “THE LASAGNA” - he dropped it in shock. The best though is Lance and Keith, who can’t even look at each other. And DAMN they’re both the color of their mutual lion. 

 

To be honest, I would have dropped the pasta too. Because holy SHIT. 

 


End file.
